The Last Chapter
by Cinderpaw11
Summary: Firestar dies, just to wake up to the world of his kittypet life. His Clan life was a dream. Now, he starts to try and form Clans, gathering kittypets from town. But secrets lie in the shadows, and Firestar is having more troubles then he figured. R&R plz
1. Prolouge

"Dovepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" Firestar rasped, trying not to cough.

"I do!" Dovepaw squeaked in excitement, and then looked embarrassed as amused purrs rose up in the crowd behind her.

"Then, from this day forward, you will be known as Dovewing. ThunderClan honors you for your peaceful mind and bravery in battle."

Firestar coughed out the same ritual for Ivypaw, turning her into Ivyflower, trying not to sneeze and cough in the middle of every word like he had with Dovewing.

"Brambleclaw, please come to my den. I must talk to you." Firestar flicked his tail in dismissal, and slid down the High Rock and padded into his den.

Moments later Brambleclaw arrived. He looked scared and worried, and Firestar pondered if he was hiding something again, but pushed away the thought. Brambleclaw was trustworthy.

"H-hello Firestar. How are you doing, you didn't sound so good earlier." Brambleclaw's voice shook as he addressed his leader, and Firestar felt the same tinge he had felt a moment ago.

"No, Brambleclaw, I'm not okay." He sighed, _trust, Firestar, trust_. He thought calmly. "Brambleclaw, we both know that I'm going to die soon. And we both know _you_ will be leader. And Brambleclaw, I have a few requests. First off, send my family in, _including _Squirrelflight. Second, please, _please, _make Lionblaze deputy. And when you go get your nine lives, bring Cinderheart. She must know the truth. And Brambleclaw." He stopped briefly, coughing. The metallic taste of blood was in his mouth, and he knew he had little time. Brambleclaw looked devastated and buried his nose in his leader's fur, letting out small sobbing noises.

"You can't die Firestar, you can't! I can't lead the whole clan!" He cried.

"Brambleclaw. The last thing is… be confident. Now, please send in Sandstorm, Cloudtail, Leafpool, Squirrelflight, Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Graystripe." he mewed, his voice barely above a whisper.

Brambleclaw nodded, and left his den to fulfill his duties.

Firestar sighed. _My clan will be good in his paws._ He grinned inwardly, tomorrow Brambleclaw, his apprentice, his warrior, his deputy, and the one cat who could beat Hawkfrost, would be Bramble_star_.

"Firestar? It's us." He heard Sandstorms worried mew at the door and he lifted his head to call out 'come in'. But all that came out was "co im."

Leafpool's brown tabby head popped through the lichen.

"Oh dad! Don't die! Please!" Leafpool cried, burying her face into him.

Firestar let out a raspy purr. "I'm going to miss you guys." He meowed at the rest of his family-and Graystripe, while Sandstorm twined her tail with his.

"Graystripe, I would have gladly made you deputy, but Brambleclaw seems that he should be leader. You've been a great friend, even when we argued.

"Leafpool, Squirrelflight. You both betrayed the clan. But you both did it for love. Your ex-mates both love you. And, even if it breaks the code, Leafpool, be his mate.

"And Cloudtail. I couldn't be prouder. I'm so happy I brought you here, even if you weren't accepted for the first while."Jayfeather, you obviously like Cinderheart. Tell her, she feels the same. Lionblaze, you will make a _great_ deputy.

"And Sandstorm, my dear mate. There are no words that could describe my feelings for you. And don't worry, I won't hang out with Spottedleaf _too_ much." He purred.

Graystripe and Sandstorm eyes were misty with sadness and Sandstorms tail twined tighter. Leafpool and Squirrelflight both nodded, and looked relieved. Cloudtail looked proud. Jayfeather and Lionblaze both looked shocked.

"Face it guys, the fire that saved the clans, is dying."

They all nodded slowly, blinking back tears.

Firestar let out a long sigh, closed his eyes, and one tear fell down his furry cheek.

* * *

Firestar let out a gasp as he woke up.

_Ting-tingle-chink_

_What?_

"Rusty! Dinner, come here boy!" something called.

Rusty sighed. _One day…_

He sniffed the pellets disgustedly, and padded away from them, walking out the kitty-flap.

Firestar-no Rusty, sniffed the air. _Wild cats. Clans._

"Hey Smudge," He mewed.

"Awww… how'd you know I was here?" A small meow said behind him.

"You didn't do _anything_ to hide your scent. Your upwind, and smell like… you."

"Hey, Smudge, do you think those are cats up there?" Rusty continued, staring up into the sky.

"I dunno. Do you?"

"I think so. StarClan."

"StarClan? What's that?"

"Hey, Smudge, want to hear a story?""Sure."

"Okay. There's a kitty pet-one like us. And he had a great destiny about him…"

**Completely different than my usual Births, but I thought this would be cool. And I needed to make it before Firestar really died, otherwise it wouldn't work. And yes, Smudge did get easily distracted. It's not how I was planning on ending it, but I liked how it turned out. Hope you liked, please review! And I will get onto the few Birth stories I have to do, but I haven't really been feeling an inspiration.**


	2. It Begins

**Well, I didn't expect that I should continue this… I was thinking about it, but I didn't. Oh well, my precious one-shot, will be a full-length story. I don't really know what will happen. I do know for the next few chapters, but then, zilch.**

Rusty let out a long yawn. "That's it."

"B-but, what happened to the rest of them? Did they survive without Firestar? Did Brambleclaw become Bramblestar? Did Lionblaze become deputy? Did Cinderhe-"

Smudge asked frantically, only to be interrupted by his ginger friend.

"Good-night Smudge." Rusty yawned again.

"Bu-" Smudge continued, but Rusty walked off.

'_Oh well. He'll be out tomorrow.'_ Smudge thought.

Smudge walked back into his housefolk house. Or, twoleg den, as he would call it from now on.

* * *

"Hey, Bailey!" Smudge called across to the next yard, the next morning.

"Yeah, Smudge?" She asked

"Rusty is calling a meeting of the kittypets." Smudge continued.

"Kittypet?" Bailey asked in an insulted tone.

"Err… yes…?… Get Kiwi, Sofie, Rescue, Pumpkin, Mitzi, Kiki, Cody and Kali. I'll get the others." Smudge commanded.

"Okay bossy-britches." She mewed good-naturedly.

* * *

"Murmur murmur murmur." The kittypets said to each other.

_Wow… Kittypets can be dumb. _Smudge thought amusedly.

"Attention. Attention please." Rusty called from atop a small bushy-tree.

"Murmur…?" They asked.

"Uhh… yeah, murmur. Sure, right… Ahem-I have come here to ask everybody something. Yesterday, I told Smudge a story. And I'd like to tell it to you all as well. I would like to know what you think of it, and then my question shall be asked." Rusty announced. "Okay so listen carefully. Are main character is named Firepaw…"

* * *

"And that's where our story ends; would anyone like to comment or give there opinion?" Rusty asked. By the time his story ended, few cats had left, complaining that it was there nap-time. Now, it was nightfall, and most kittypets were left.

"…That was… AWESOME!!" Someone in the crowd screamed. Smudge turned around, and saw that it was Kiwi, one of the cats he had told Bailey to find.

Rusty grinned as more cats cheered.

"You all liked it I presume? That leads me on to the question. Would you kittypets like to start the four Clans?

All the cats glanced at each other wide-eyed. One cat wailed, and some started whispering stuff about 'crazy kittypets' and 'I knew this would happen'

Smudge just sat there. '_What would my warrior name be?'_ he thought.

"I will!" A few cats moved to the front of the crowd. Smudge moved up as well.

He noticed a few cats shifting, and looked at the cats beside him.

'_Bailey, Kiki, Melody, Pumpkin, Mitzi, Cody, Kiwi, Rescue and Sofie.'_

He noted. A few more moved up. '_Cheese, Kali, Goose, Jumper, Foresight, Cinder, Left-foot, and Fish._

A few cats ran away, disappearing into the darkness of the night.

"Good. Anyone that decides too. Meet me here tomorrow afternoon." Rusty smiled.

**Well there you go. The second chapter of The Last Chapter 8D that's weird to say… Anyway, everyone's favorite thing: Create a cat! Fill out this form:**

**Kittypet Name:**

**Clan Name:**

**Color:**

**And send 'em in! Also, Kiwi, Sofie and Rescue, they actually are my cats. My REAL cats. So silly they are… Kiwi is way more enthusiastic in this then in real life. Hehe it's so true. Anyway R&R, and next chapter will be up soon, but I have school, my step-dads home business and Birth stories to work on, so it will be a shortie probably. WOW THIS IS LONG!! Byerz!!**


	3. The Clans

Well, you guys haven't been very helpful! XD

I got one review that had two names and stuff's... So the alliances aren't here yet…

Indeed, Kiwi is not at all hyper. In fact, she's sitting with me right now, and all she's doing is purring and looking cute…

Anyway,

**Rusty sat at the tree all night, his only company Smudge. He could tell Smudge **_**really **_**wanted to go out and do something.**

"**Hey Rusty? You still awake?" Smudge asked quietly.**

"**Yes Smudge…?""What'll are warrior names be?" He continued.**

"**Hmm… I will be Firestar, leader of ThunderClan. Do you have any ideas for you?" His eyes opened a crack.**

**Smudge's eyes widened, "But that's that famous cat's name!" He gasped.**

"**I know. I am that famous cat." Rusty murmured.**

"**B-b-but that was just a story!" He gasped again. "Oh jeez I'm getting light-headed,"**

"**Maybe you could be Tallstar, leader of WindClan… you look like him." Rusty-Firestar WHATEVER his name is, mewed changing the subject.**

"**That doesn't answer anything! And that would be awesome…" he puffed.**

"**I dunno… maybe we should just all have other names… except me… I'm Firestar, and that won't change." Rusty-now Firestar whispered.**

"**I'll be… Smudgestar, leader of WindClan." Smudge beamed.**

"**hehehe. Smudgestar is a silly name…" He yawned. "Goodnight…"**

**Smudge chatted on for a few more minutes, but Firestar was long asleep.**

* * *

"**Okay warriors, were heading out." Firestar meowed clearly, flicking his tail.**

_**Rusty, Smudge, Bailey, Kali, Fish, Dawn, Chocolate, Foresight, Left-foot, Kiwi, Rescue, Sofie, Pumpkin, Mitzi, Kiki, Cody, Twiggy, Melody, Cheese, Goose, Jumper, Cinder, and some I dunno…**_** Smudge thought.**

**They padded down a path; Firestar was padding confidently through the slime and gunk.**

**Most of the cats stopped every step to shake off their paws, but Bailey, Kiwi, Rescue, Sofie, Smudge and Firestar walked through with ease.**

'_**I wish Henry came…'**_** Smudge thought of his lazy friend.**_** 'oh well…**_**'**

"**Hey, Rusty, are we almost at one of the territories?" Smudge heard Bailey ask.**

"**Were almost at WindClan. Will you be stopping there?" Firestar asked.**

"**I don't know, where are you stopping?" she purred, twining her tail with his.**

'_**Woah! Didn't see that one coming!'**_** Smudge gaped.**

**Firestar purred loudly, "I'll be stopping at ThunderClan"**

"**Well then, I'll be stopping there too." she purred.**

**Smudge moved forward to catch up to them, "So WindClan is near?" he asked.**

**Firestar quickly untangled his tail from Bailey's looking embarrassed. "Err.. Yeah. You said you'd be stopping there right? Cause you wanted to be the leader, Smudgestar?" he stuttered.**

"**Yeah… I'll miss you while I'm there… Oh well, looks like you've already found a new 'friend'" Smudge purred amusedly. Bailey shifted uncomfortably.**

**Firestar stopped suddenly, causing smudge to crash into his rump.**

"**Everyone, we are now at the WindClan camp!" He yowled through the muttered complaints of cats saying that there mouth tasted like butt now.**

"**Anyone here that is a fast runner and swift and lean, come up here please!"**

**Kali, Melody, Cheese, Goose, Kiki and Jumper walked forward.**

"**Now, I will appoint your names, and tell you your leader. Then the leader will choose a deputy. But first, is anyone good with herbs?" Firestar asked.**

"**I am!" Cheese called.**

"**Cheese, you will be the medicine cat. Your name will be Doveflower." He announced.**

"**Jumper, you will be Lionpool. Kiki, you will be Swiftsoul. Goose, you will be Goosepelt. Melody, you will be Hawkfur. Kali, you will be Hollytail. And Flower will be Flowertail." He announced. "And Smudge, you will be Smudgestar!" He called.**

"**Thank you, Rusty. Kik-err… Swiftsoul, you will be deputy." Smudgestar announced.**

"**Th-thank you!" she stuttered.**

"**Onto ShadowClan, please come. WindClan, I will be back tonight to check on you." Firestar mewed.**

"**Come along then."**

* * *

"**Okay, anyone dark colored and anyone who loves darkness come up please." Firestar called, tail twitching.**

**George, Klondike, Foresight, Mitzi, Twiggy, Cody and Cinder stepped forward.**

"**Mitzi, I know you're good with herbs. So you'll be the medicine cat, Featherwhisper. Cinder, you will be Cindertail. Cody, you will be Briarstorm. Twiggy, you will be Mint-tail. George, you will be Pantherclaw. Klondike, you will be Bluewhisker. And Foresight, you will be Fourstar! Pick a deputy." Firestar announced.**

"**Mint-tail!" He meowed confidently.**

"**I'll be back tonight." Firestar mewed dipping his head.**

* * *

"**Cats that like swimming, or are sleek, come up!" Firestar announced.**

**Rescue, Kiwi, Sofie, Sea, Fish, Left-foot stepped forward.**

"**This is your territory. Kiwi, you're good with herbs, so you will be Brightwing, the medicine cat. Left-foot, you will continue being Leftfoot. Sea, you will be Smokestream. Rescue, you will be Emberheart. Fish, you will be Fishtail. Dawn, you will be Dawntail. And Sofie, you will be Smallstar. Deputy?" Firestar asked.**

"**Umm… Fishtail." She mewed.**

"**The rest of you will be ThunderClan!" Firestar announced.**

* * *

"**Chocolate, you will be the medicine cat, Squirrelfur. Rasha, you will be Brightshadow. Pumpkin, you will be Sparrow-wing. And Bailey, you will be Sandfeather. And me, I'll be Firestar. The deputy Brightshadow." He mewed. "Welcome to the Clans."**

**Mmk, you were help. FanFic isn't emailing me when I get reviews. Uhhg. Anyway, hope you . Like it, please R&R and get a Kiwi plushie. Don't worry, she doesn't bite. Next chapter will be Allegiances!**


	4. Characters!

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Firestar - ginger tom with green eyes

Deputy: Brightshadow - white pelt she-cat with black streaks; blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Squirrelfur - dark brown tom with bright amber eyes and one stripe down his back.

Warriors:

Sandfeather - light ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Sparrow-wing - brown tabby she-cat with orange eyes

Elders, Queens, Kits, Apprentices:

None

**WindClan**

Leader: Smudgestar -

Deputy: Swiftsoul -

Medicine Cat: Doveflower

Warriors:

Lionpool - orange tom with amber eyes

Hollytail - black tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Hawkfur - dark brown tom with green eyes

Goosepelt - fluffy gray tom with amber eyes

Flowertail - Gray-and-black tabby she-cat

Elders, Queens, Kits, Apprentices:

None

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Fourstar - Black and white tabby tom

Deputy: Mint-tail - light brown she-cat

Medicine Cat: Featherwhisper - white tabby with amber eyes

Warriors:

Pantherclaw - jet black tom

Briarstorm - light brown tabby

Cindertail - black she-cat with blue eyes

Bluewhisker - Tabby with blue eyes

Wolffur - black and white tom

Elders, Queens, Kits, Apprentices:

None

**RiverClan**

Leader: Smallstar - black and white she-cat

Deputy: Fishtail - gray-almost blue she-cat with white tail

Medicine Cat: Brightwing - tortoiseshell tabby she-cat

Warriors:

Leftfoot - white she-cat with black toes

Smokestream - Silver pelt with dark blue eyes.

Emberheart - white and orange she-cat with yellow eyes

Elders, Queens, Kits, Apprentices:

None


	5. Fights and ReCharacters

Well, I'm back, and I have Kiwi with me again! Except its really annoying, cause she sleeping on ALL the pillows… So all I have is a wall… Anyway, I made some mistakes with the alliances, so I'll re-put them in at the end of this chapter… Also, I noticed, my stupid comp went and did a jerk move by putting my AN's in normal and my story in bold… BLEH TO IT!

**Firestar went around, showing all the cats the dens, even the nursery, though there was no queens or kits. Two cats-Dusk, Talon and Silver-had come to join them, now being Dusktail Rushtalon and Darksilver. Two cats had found ShadowClan, Orix and Flame-now being Flamefoot and Stoneclaw. One cat had joined RiverClan, Cloud-now Cloudwhisker. And last but not least, Hannah had joined WindClan, now being known as Oakstripe.**

**Rushtalon had told him that Darksilver was two-moons pregnant with his kits and that she wanted to stay in the warriors den for the next moon, and he agreed.**

"**If she starts feeling **_**any**_** pain, send her to the medicine cat. And make sure she has you or another warrior with her if she's not in camp." he mewed. Rushtalon nodded and hurried off to tell her. Sandfeather, who had been hesitating close by well he finished his conversation. Firestar turned around and nodded for her to come forward. Slowly, she did.**

"**Uhh… Umm… Firestar..? I-I was just wondering… why is it that our names are so much like the ones in the story? I mean your Firestar, which was the main cat in your story, and my name is Sandfeather, which is awfully close to Sand**_**storm**_**… I-I hope its not a misunderstanding, but… are our names like that for a reason?" she asked.**

**Firestar hesitated. **_**'is that why I named her Sandfeather? Because I miss a make believe cat?'**_** he pondered. He pushed the thought away.**

"**No… I named you Sandfeather because your fur is the color of sand and feather is pretty." He lied. **

**Sandfeather grinned. "Okay, good enough for me. Anyway, its almost dusk. You should get going to the other Clans." She mewed.**

**Firestar looked at the sky. "Hmm. I guess so! Would you like to come? Smudgestar wouldn't mind a visit from a friend."**

**_**___________________**(Just pretend he goes and visit all the Clans, tells them about the code shows the dens and borders and blah-blah-blah)_**____________________

Firestar climbed on top of the High-Rock. "Let all cats old enough to catch there own prey gather here 'round the High-Rock for a Clan meeting!" He called. A few cats gathered, and the other few looked at him then continued what they were doing.

"Hey! You, get over here! That call isn't for nothing you know!" he snapped at said cat, who happened to be Sparrow-wing. Sparrow-wing jumped in the air and ran over to the front of the crowd.

Firestar rolled his eyes, "Anyway. I went to visit the other Clans. They're all doing well and know the warrior code and the borders. All but Smallstar seemed satisfied. But she agreed to not launch an attack, after all, she doesn't know how to fight." A few cats snickered, and Firestar snorted, "You don't know how either." They stopped. Sandfeather stepped forward, looking uncomfortable. "I do… Another kittypet attacked me, and I went and got fighting advice… I beat the cat after that, and never saw him again."

Firestar's eyes glowed. "So, we have the advantage so far. But, I'm not launching an attack without proper training for them. That wouldn't be fair. So, tomorrow, I will be training half the clan some fight moves, then we'll switch. Sandfeather, could you do the other half?"

Sandfeather nodded vigorously.

"Good. Then were set! Tomorrow, fighting practice." Firestar announced, then hopped down and padded over to Sandfeather. "Want to sleep in my den tonight?" He purred, "I'm not quite used to sleeping without my twolegs."

Sandfeather let out a rusty purr, "I'd love too."

* * *

"No, no, no, Sparrow-wing! Like this." Firestar re-re-re-re-re-re-demonstrated.

"I'm trying!" he protested. Huffing, he finally got the move right.

Firestar grinned, "Very good."

--A few hours later--

By sun-down, all the clan knew all of ThunderClan's moves and were sharing tongues in the sunset.

Firestar sighed tiredly. "So how has your day been, Sandfeather?" he asked.

"One word-Tiring! These cats are beginners. Big-time!" she mused.

Firestar nodded knowingly. "and tomorrow, I have to do the same thing with WindClan, and I wont have your help."

"Why cant I help?" she demanded.

"Because, all the clans have different moves, and I know the moves of every clan. I have to teach them and you cant know what those moves are." He stated, making it sound like it was simple.

Sandfeather's eye twitched a few times as this registered, and then she looked angry, "Fine! Be that way!" she flared. Sandfeather stalked off towards Dusktail. She started sharing tongues with him immediately, every once in a while sending him a angry glare.

**Yes, a kind of cliffy. Should I make the couple Fire x Sand or Dusk x Sand? Its up to the votes I get for the next few chapters. Then Sandfeather will tell one or the other that she loves the other one… Anyway, I cant really decide, but anyway, the new characters are right here, hopefully with no mistakes. **

**-**

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Firestar - ginger tom with green eyes

Deputy: Brightshadow - white pelt she-cat with black streaks; blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Squirrelfur - dark brown tom with bright amber eyes and one stripe down his back.

Warriors:

Sandfeather - light ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Sparrow-wing - brown tabby she-cat with orange eyes

Darksilver - Silver pelt that seems to have a soft glow with black stripes/streaks

Rushtalon - Mixes of dark shades of brown with cream colored belly and chest fur

Dusktail - dusty gray tom with green eyes

Elders, Queens, Kits, Apprentices:

None

**WindClan**

Leader: Smudgestar - black and white tom

Deputy: Swiftsoul - white tabby female

Medicine Cat: Doveflower - gray and white she-cat

Warriors:

Lionpool - orange tom with amber eyes

Hollytail - black tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Hawkfur - dark brown tom with green eyes

Goosepelt - fluffy gray tom with amber eyes

Flowertail - Gray-and-black tabby she-cat

Oakstripe - Pure white tom with green eyes.

Elders, Queens, Kits, Apprentices:

None

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Fourstar - Black and white tabby tom

Deputy: Mint-tail - light brown she-cat

Medicine Cat: Featherwhisper - white tabby with amber eyes

Warriors:

Pantherclaw - jet black tom

Briarstorm - light brown tabby

Cindertail - black she-cat with blue eyes

Bluewhisker - Tabby with blue eyes

Flamefoot - Bright ginger tabby tom with bright, sparkling green eyes.

Stoneclaw - Dark gray tabby tom with black eyes.

Wolffur - black and white tom

Elders, Queens, Kits, Apprentices:

None

**RiverClan**

Leader: Smallstar - black and white she-cat

Deputy: Fishtail - gray-almost blue she-cat with white tail

Medicine Cat: Brightwing - tortoiseshell tabby she-cat

Warriors:

Leftfoot - white she-cat with black toes

Smokestream - Silver pelt with dark blue eyes.

Emberheart - white and orange she-cat with yellow eyes

Cloudwhisker - Pure white tom with green eyes.

Dawntail - long-haired pale silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes and white paws.

Elders, Queens, Kits, Apprentices:

None


	6. Confessions and Battle Training

**This is your last chance to send in a cat. When the next chapter comes up, your time will be up. Spoiler for Sunrise.**

That night Firestar told Sandfeather too guard the camp. She thought of it as a revenge thing, but the real reason was because he was worried she would try and follow him when he left to train WindClan, and learn their moves. But if she was up all night, she'd be too tired.

Early the next morning, he poked his head out of his den, to see Brightshadow talking to Sandfeather. Sandfeather nodded her head and scurried into the warriors den.

'_Good, now she'll be out of the way for the day'_ he thought, ignoring the nagging feeling he had. One name came to his mind when he thought of Dusktail, Sandfeather and himself. Ashfur. The tom that lots of his old Clan thought Squirrelflight, his own daughter, killed. But he knew the dark secret Hollyleaf took to her death. That she had killed Ashfur. Why he wasn't sure, but Hollyleaf must have had a good reason, for she had always obeyed the warrior code. Perhaps even worshipped it.

Firestar realized then, that in his deep thought, he hadn't noticed Dusktail come up too him.

"Err… yes?" He stuttered embarrassedly.

"I'm very sorry to disturb you Firestar, sir… but it's about Sandfeather." He shifted uncomfortably.

'_Should have known…'_ he thought awkwardly. "What about her…?" he asked casually.

"Oh stop acting you stupid furball. You know what I want to talk about." Dusktail snapped.

Firestar, surprised by the sudden fierceness in his voice, nodded.

"Good. Now, I know you two had a… thing. And I don't want to come between you two… but I really do like her. But whoever she picks, you're still my leader, and I'll listen to you until my last breath. I may have only been a warrior for awhile, but your story taught us all. When she does decide, and if she picks me, please don't be mad…" He mewed, and then ran over to Brightshadow to get a patrol for himself, before Firestar could say anything.

He ogled for a moment, then went back to his train of thoughts.

'_WindClan…'_

* * *

"Firestar!" Smudgestar yowled, bolting out if his den and down to the camp entrance.

"What're you doing here?!" He demanded.

Firestar purred at his friend, "I'm here to teach your Clan fighting."

Smudgestar looked confused, "Fighting? Why? Were all friends in these clans."

'_Naive'_ Firestar thought, rolling his eyes. "For now. Our future depends on food and territory size. Smallstar isn't happy about the borders, claiming they deserve more. That's why I'm teaching them last. Then if they attack, at least everyone will know how to fight back."

Smudgestar nodded.

"So give me your clan, and we'll get started. Where should we train?"

* * *

After hours on end of training, they returned to the WindClan camp.

The cats in the lead let out yowls and cries as they got in.

Firestar and Smudgestar ran to see what had spooked them so badly.

Smudgestar gaped at the sight ahead of him, and let out a furious scream.

**!!!**

**How do you like it when I give **_**you**_** cliffies?!?!?! I know what happened and stuff, but you have to wait. That's my revenge on all of you who gave me so much suspenseful stuff, and then didn't update for months. Hehehehehehe!!**


	7. It was

Smudgestar's scream echoed through the , lying in ruins, was the WindClan camp. Someone had come over while no one was around, and shredded it. It was barely anything except ground - not that it was much before hand. The nursery had dirt kicked in it, and was now impossible to get into unless you swallowed dirt. The WindClan's Highrock had scratch marks on it and a huge boulder was blocking the leaders den.

Smudgestar whipped around to face Firestar, "You did this!" He snarled.

Firestar looked at him with disbelief, "W-what? I was with you!"

"Did you train ThunderClan before us? Did you!?!?" He continued snarling.

At a loss for words, Firestar nodded.

"YOU SENT THEM! YOU TRAINED THEM TOO ATTACK US!! I thought we were friends…" the last part was a whisper.

"I-I didn't!"

"Then explain the scent!" The flame in Smudgestar's eyes kept getting bigger.

Firestar went over to the grass and let in a big gulp of air. Then he smelled ThunderClan. "I swear I didn't Smudge! I swear!" Firestar gasped.

"Smudge_star_!" He screamed, "Now get out of my camp! WindClan is at WAR!"

* * *

Firestar's heart hurt at Smudgestar's harsh words. How could he believe he told his clan to attack them.

Firestar ran into camp, breathing heavily. Clambering onto the Highrock, he let out the familiar call. As cats gathered, he kept an eye out for any with a sign of WindClan things on them. _'None…?'_ he thought desperately. "Which one of you was it?" He demanded. His clan looked confused.

No one answered.

"Answer me!" He snarled, "Who destroyed the WindClan camp?"

Gasps rose up, from most. Dusktail and Sandfeather didn't do anything. '_suspicious…'_ his head murmured.

A few hours later, Firestar's thoughts kept going around the two. Why did they not look surprised? Did _they_ do it? But Dusktail had promised loyalty!

Who had betrayed their clan, and there WindClan friends? Why? No one had a motive.

Sandfeather was angry at him not WindClan. And no one else had _anything_ to prove them guilty. Firestar sighed, he might actually have to face Sandfeather and ask her. And that would anger her even more… But what else could he do?

Firestar headed out, and instantly saw her. Her light ginger fur was shining in the sun.

'_here goes nothing…'_ he muttered silently. He opened his mouth to call her, but before he could, a yowl sounded at the camp entrance. Glancing over, he saw two things.

One, a panicked looking ThunderClan patrol.

Two, a angry looking patrol of WindClan warriors. Smudgestar in the lead.

Firestar lunged himself off the HighRock and faced them head on.

"What do you need Smudgestar?" He asked coldly.

"To talk. I know who ruined our camp."Firestar flicked his tail and padded towards his den for Smudgestar to follow, while the rest of the patrol sat by the entrance. "I'll be back to know how the evening patrol went in a moment." he called over his shoulder.

Firestar sat in his nest and waited.

Smudgestar looked very troubled.

"The culprit was…"

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! More revenge!**

**Who do you think it is?**

**A) Sandfeather**

**B) Dusktail**

**C) Sandfeather **_**and**_** Dusktail**

**D) Other (Tell me who)**

**Please review, I live on these things you know!! And get the right vote, and you get a Kiwi plushie!**


	8. AN

**First off... I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRRY**

**Bad news... my comp. got a virus, and we dont have the money to fix it... I'm on my moms right now...**

**but I'll update ASAP. your just going to have to wait until I have a computer again...**

**And after such a cliffhanger to!**

**Uhhg... I feel SO bad...**

**And I'm so sorry that you'll have to wait... just keep guessing, only one person has it right...**

**MSCLYP  
(May StarClan Light Your Path)**

~ Cinderpaw11 ~


	9. Dewfrost

Smudgestar shuffled his paws uncomfortably, "I don't know if I should be telling you this… now that we're rivals and all…"

Firestar opened his mouth to speak, but Brightshadow interrupted him at his den enterance.

"Firestar, there's an emergency!" she growled. "RiverClan scent _all over!_"

Firestar stood, fur bristling."What?! Where?"  
"A bit inside the border." She gasped.

Smudgestar stood too."That's what I wanted to tell you! There's RiverClan scent mixed with the ThunderClan scent! It wasn't you! You were framed!" **(I loved putting that line in, hehe)**

"S-so it was RiverClan…" Brightshadow mewed.

Firestar nodded, "I blamed my clan… I have to apologize… one moment Smudgestar."

Firestar climbed atop the high-rock, "All cats gather around for a Clan meeting."

Hesitantly, the Clan gathered, still choked up about being blamed before.

"I-" Firestar was interrupted one again, as a sleek silver-gray she-cat walked in through the enterance.

"H-hello, I'm Kite… I'm here to join your Clan…?" she mewed.

"Oh well… umm… please step forward so I can give you your name." he stuttered.

Kite stepped forward nervously.

"Kite, from this moment on you will be known as… Dewfrost."

"Dewfrost! Dewfrost!"

"Anyway, on with the meeting," he re-started, "I'm sorry for my earlier outburst."  
"You should be!" Sandfeather cried in the crowd.

Firestar glared down at her. "Shush! Smudgestar, Brightshadow and I figured out who the culprit is. It isn't one of us. RiverClan tried to frame us."

Surprised gasps and outraged yowls filled the clearing.

"Are we going to fight?" Rushtalon yowled

"No! No, it wouldn't be fair, they haven't been trained! Me, Brightshadow, Smudgestar, and… Dewfrost, you can meet some warriors from different Clans – are going to… talk."

A few protests rose up.

"Your going to easy on them!" Sparrow-wing screeched.

"If they continue to do this, they will be punished!"

~-That Night-~

Firestar ran through the undergrowth to RiverClan's border. "Okay, don't attack! We don't need more disagreements." He mewed, getting a grumble from Smudgestar.

They crossed the stepping stones and ran towards the camp, halting in the enterance, where a warning screech came from.

"The guard saw us!" Brightshadow hissed.

"That's fine, were just talking."

Smallstar padded towards the enterance, "Who's there?"

The small patrol stepped from the undergrowth into the night sky.

"Smallstar, we demand to know why you ruined the WindClan camp!" Smudgestar growled.

She blinked slowly,

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you are talking about. Please go back to your territories and leave RiverClan at peace."

**Well, polite isn't she? Anyway, I'll update soon hopefully. Also, I plan on writing another fic, and one of the characters I need a name for. Perferably a name that starts with S, K or T.**

**I was thinking Tinderkit or Spotkit or Smokekit(after my old hamster, Smokey)**

**But please suggest some, you will be rewarded with a plushie of the character. I just need the name, nothing else.**

**~ Cinderpaw11 ~**


	10. Pale Blue

Firestar, Smudgestar and the rest of the patrol headed back to ThunderClan's camp, the only noises the leaves crunching beneath their feet, and Smudgestar mumbles and grumbles to himself, tail lashing.

"Firestar, they're obviously lying! We have to fight them!" he snarled.

Firestar shook his head, "It wouldn't be fair, we've had training, and they haven't." he insisted.

"But what they've done is unacceptable! They deserve to be punished!"

'_he's become darker since the clans formed._' Firestar thought unhappily. " So, have you gone to the Moonstone and got your nine lives yet?" he asked changing the subject.

"I did yesterday. You?"

"Four days ago. I wonder if the others have yet."

"Probably."

There chat went on like that until they got to camp.

Firestar waved his tail to Smudgestar, and he bowed his head in farewell.

He bounded a top the Highrock, for the, what felt like, millionth time.

"All cats gather around the Highrock for another Clan meeting." He yowled.

The warriors all piled out of the warriors den, all looking annoyed at having been woken up.

"Smudgestar, Brightshadow, Dewfrost and I went to RiverClan to talk abo-"

"We know!" Sandfeather yawned.

"Anyway! And RiverClan claimed that they didn't do it, and told us to leave them at_ peace_. Smudgestar and I decided to bring it up at the gathering, and if they don't admit to the crime they did, we will attack. But, tomorrow I'm going to go and train them and ShadowClan."

"We should ruin there camp while they're gone!" Dewfrost cried. Yowls of agreement arose.

Firestar flicked his tail for silence, "We also decided that it wouldn't be fair to do that to them. But we will not fight on WindClan's side, nor RiverClan's, if it comes to that. It has nothing to do with us, and we should leave for them to do. Clan dismissed, go back to bed." He clambered down the huge rock, and called Dewfrost over.

"Dewfrost, you need training, so you will come with me to train with the other Clans tomorrow."

Dewfrost nodded nervously, "Okay Firestar."

Firestar licked the top of her head. "Don't be nervous."

She nodded, still nervous, and walked to the warriors den, swishing her tail. "Good night, Firestar!" she called.

The two didn't notice the pale blue eyes watching them, anger, jealousy and distrust glittering in them.

**Anyone guess who that is? Well, she/he knows a secret, that only three cat in the Clan know. Also, the reason I thought of Smokekit as one of the names, even though I don't think of my old hamster often, is because of Easter. He died on Easter.**

**But anyway, I'm using Tinderkit. Smokekit will come in later though.**

**Anyway, RiverClan, eh? What butt-heads! But they have a story of there own. Anyway, the next chapter will either be the gathering, or the day before the gathering. I've also made the prologue to the Tinderkit story, but I haven't posted it yet.**

**Its about if Squirrelflight(or Leafpool if you will) had **_**four**_** kits instead if three, and Its pretty well a remake of PoT. I don't want to put it up until I'm done this though. But I dunno when that'll be so… I don't know how to end it either, but I have an idea. Also, look at the name of the last chapter(no pun intended) it's a hint to something. But I cant tell you what, so haha.**

**~ Cinderpaw11 ~**


	11. spat

Firestar woke with a start.

A yowl of triumph came from behind him.

"I did it! He's alive again!"

'_Leafpool? But...'_

"Firestar! Your okay! Leafpool thank you, thank you!"

'_Sandstorm?'_

"What's going on?" Firestar managed to gasp.

"I brought you back. It's been a few days, but I had lots of help!" Leafpool cried happily.

'_then… its all been a dream…?_'

"But… what?" He gasped.

"Oh, Firestar! I missed you so much!" Sandstorm cried.

Suddenly, Leafpool gasped, "Sandstorm get away!"

Sandstorm glared up at her, then looked back at Firestar and gasped in horror, hobbling back.

He glanced at himself, and hissed in surprise.

His pelt was disappearing, being replaced by stars.

_-_-_-_

Firestar gasped, looking around, "What just happened…?"

"Did you say something?" Dewfrost asked.

Now he remembered. He was sharing tongues with Dewfrost the day before the gathering, and he fell asleep. So the old Clan was another dream. Was it a sign? No. It was just a dream.

"Firestar?" she asked, waving her tail in front of his face.

"Hm?" he bolted upright.

"You fell asleep… Am I boring you? Cause I could go share-tongues with Sparrow-wing…" she mewed, her voice hurt.

Firestar shook his head, "No, no… I'm sorry, I usually don't do that, I must be tired." He apologized.

She nodded, still obviously hurt. "So… who's going to the gathering tomorrow?" she asked changing the subject.

"You, Sandfeather, Dusktail, Brightshadow, Sparrow-wing, Squirrelfur and me." He replied.

"Are you going to bring up the WindClan – RiverClan thing?"

"No, it's for them to discuss." He meowed shaking his head.

Sadnfeather walked past them with a look of disgust. Stopping a moment to spit at them, she continued on her way, padding over to Dusktail, and growling at him and sending hostile glances at Dewfrost. Dusktail blinked and licked her softly. That seemed to calm her, and she plopped on the ground with a sigh.

Dusktail glanced over and mouthed the word 'sorry'.

Firestar nodded unhappily.

Dewfrost looked at him questioningly.

He shrugged "She's a little… angry at me." He mewed simply.

She nodded blankly, glancing back at Sandfeather unhappily, "And she doesn't like _me_ because of a little spat?"

"She just… thought I was rejecting her for something…" he sighed, "But I wasn't!" he added as he saw her look.

"So… you liked each other?" she asked.

Firestar thought for a moment, "I guess… but ever since our 'spat' she's been hanging out with Dusktail."

"And… you dislike Dusktail because of this?" she pressed.

"No, not at all. He's a friend, like everyone in my Clan."

"So Sandfeather is just a friend?"  
"I guess. So what about you, where did you come from, I never saw you when I was a kittypet." He asked, getting a bit unfortably, '_this is getting personal._'

"I traveled a lot. I was a kittypet, but my owner died, and my owners mate… just didn't like me. He kicked me out. I sat at the door and meowed, but he threw things at me. I traveled along time… See that mountain over there?" she used her tail and pointed towards a mountain. "I traveled over it. A group of strange cats live. The Pack Of Flushing Rivers, or something."  
"The Tribe Of Rushing Water." Firestar corrected.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

" Just a guess. Go on."

"I became a kittypet with another twoleg for a moon, before they left. Then some other cats were talking about 'A crazy ginger kittypet saying things about clans in a forest' and 'why would some-cat wanna do that its gross!'"  
Firestar looked insulted,

"Oh, but I thought it was cool!" she added.

He purred happily, and glanced at the setting sun. "I'm going to go and see if the sunset patrols were sent out yet. See you tomorrow, Dewfrost."

**There you go, chapter… 11? I dunno. But anyway, I put up a poll, please answer it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, please, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE R&R. Next chapter, The Gathering. **


	12. Finally

**An update? Wow, that's new. Anyway, its now the night of the gathering.**

Firestar had went to all the Clans, reminding them to meet at FourTrees at moonhigh.

ShadowClan had a new cats, Wildkit, who was given to them after he had been weaned His mother left soon after. Four more she-cats as well, Tawnyclaw, Birdpaw, Hawkfur and Scarpath.

RiverClan, had Squirrelheart, Ravensong, Stormwing,

WindClan had Bumblebee, Moonpelt, Heatherleaf, Talonleaf,

And ThunderClan had… no one.

But no matter, all the new cats were making themselves comfortable, and adapting.

Sandfeather started acting normal. Not hissing and snarling, just bowing her head in greeting.

As if on cue, she walked over to him, sitting beside him, their fur slightly brushing.

He tried to shift away, but found himself stuck where he was, unable to control his feet. "Umm… Hi?" he coughed.

"Hello." She replied evenly.

Firestar stared at her for a moment. "Okay, what? You've been ignoring for half a moon now, and you just start talking to me again? Are you going to kill me?" He blurted out.

She looked at him, obviously amused, "Kill you? No way. I…I wanted to apologize. I guess I overreacted… Dusktail convinced me that I was wrong, and told me to apologize, and... and…"

Firestar cocked his head in confusion, perking his ears forward.

She let out a long sigh, "Told me to tell you I love you… Hey! I'm sharing my feelings here! Stop laughing!" she snapped, as Firestar burst into laughter.

"You sound like an idiot! And I accept your apology."

"Anything else?"

"… Dusktail loves you, so we can't be mates."

Sandfeathers eyes widened with hurt and confusion. "He doesn't love me! He loves Dewfrost! See." She insisted, aiming her tail to point at the said cats, sharing tongues and purring loudly.

Before he could reply, their was an alarmed hiss at the enterance.

Smudgestar stood there, with lots of his Clan behind him. "I thought we could walk to the gathering together. Like old times?" he asked hopefully.

"We'll talk later." Firestar whispered to Sandfeather. "Sure, let me just collect the cats that are coming. All cats old enough to catch your own prey, gather around the highrock for a clan meeting." He finished. "The cats coming to the gathering today are, Sandfeather, Dewfrost, Squirreltail, Brightshadow, Dusktail, and me. That is all, called cats we are going now."

Firestar nodded to the other two leaders as he leapt up with them. Letting out a yowl to get the attention of the gathered clan cats.

"I will start. WindClan is doing well, besides one _minor_… mishap, that RiverClan would know of." Smudgestar gritted his teeth on the words minor and RiverClan.

Smallstar shook her head, obviously annoyed at being blamed for something, "RiverClan is fine, though WindClan is being a nuisense, coming into our territory and yelling at me about something. Also, ShadowClan, keep your warriors out of my territory!" She snarled.

Fourstar twitched his nose in amusement. "Whatever. ShadowClan is fine. Leave us alone."

Firestar eyeballed him. "ShadowClan is the same as always." He muttered, "ThunderClan is striving. Forest prey is plentiful and we have only had a RiverClan cat a few pawsteps into our territory. That is all." He added as he noticed the tension in-between the four Clans.

**SORRY! Sobs DON'T KILL ME! I just… have been busy. I'll update sooner than last time(hopefully)**

**~ Cinderpaw11 ~**


	13. More Confessions

**50 reviews! Thanks guys!**

_Three quarters of a moon later._

Firestar crouched, preparing to leap. Muscles bunched, he plummeted forward. A loud squeak replied to his claws ripping through fur. Reaching down, he bit the small rodents neck, ending its life.

"Good catch." Sandfeather mewed behind him.

"Thank'f" came his muffled reply.

Sandfeather purred in amusement, twirling her tail with his. "I'm going to hunt by the river. The sound soothes me."

Firestar nodded, not wanting to make a fool of himself a second time. He pointed his tail in the direction of the ShadowCan border, indicating he was going to check the markers.

Sandfeather nodded in understanding, before padding away with a flick of her tail.

He turned towards the border, tail held high with pride and happiness. Sandfeather and he talked it out, and were now mates, with Sandfeather expecting three kits.

Dusktail had admitted his feelings to Dewfrost, and she was as happy as a clam.

But there was still ShadowClan, who seemed very odd towards them, sending there patrols more than frequently and leaving prey at the border for no apparent reason. Doing that not only to ThunderClan, but to RiverClan and WindClan to. Suspicion was high, and most of his Clan would sniff the fresh-kill and push it away.

That was why he was heading to the border now. He wanted answers, and planned on getting them.

_Sun-High_

The sun had moved to the middle of the sky, and Firestar was considering giving up.

But then he saw a patrol coming along through the pine trees. Minttail, in the lead, and Bluewhisker and Wolffur behind her.

Minttail looked shocked, and muttered something toher Clan mates before running off, back to their camp.

Firestar yowled at them, but no cigar, for they didn't turn around, but continued running away.

'_tonight I'm going to talk to them!_' he thought determinedly.

He raced back to camp, almost forgetting his vole on the way.

Letting out the familiar yowl, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the highrock for a Clan meeting!"

Cats gathered below him, and he felt pride swell through him. "Tonight, I will be traveling to ShadowClan to demand answers. They need to tell me why they're doing this."

Yowls of agreement rose up, and he continued.

"Sandfeather, Darksilver, Dusktail and Sparrow-wing, you will join me. We travel at moonhigh!"

_Moonhigh_

An alarmed yowl rose, and Firestar knew the guard had heard the force of warriors he had brought traveling through the forest.

Fourstar padded out, Minttail and Stoneclaw-who Firestar guessed was the guard- padding with him. Fourstars fur bristled slightly, "Well?" He aked impatiently, though Firestar could hear the guilt that dripped off every word.

"We want answers! What did you do? Leaving prey, guilty looks? It doesn't add up!"

Fourstar shook lightly. "I-I have a confession… The WindClan camp… RIverClan didn't destroy it. ShadowClan did. But not all of us. A group of rogues wanted to join us, we agreed without hesitation. We needed warriors, and they seemed fit. But they went on a patrol together, and when they came back, they reeked of WindClan and RiverClan. Leafclaw-the leader of them- had rolled in RiverClan scent, and went through ThunderClan, catching there scent to. They destroyed the camp… I swear I didn't know! Not until they confessed, the night of the gathering. I exiled them… I'm sorry… I didn't want… this." Fourstar explained, letting out a large sigh at the end.

Frozen in shock, Firestar nodded. "The gathering. Your telling them, or I am."

Foustar nodded.

**So it has been explained! Epilogue next! I know, the end? Don't kill me if you don't like the ending. It's a rather odd ending, so you may be confused xD**


	14. Epilogue

_Six Moons Later!_

ShadowClan had confessed, Sandfeather had kits, as well as Dewfrost.

Few more cats had joined the Clans, though he couldn't remember the names of them, and WindClan and RiverClan had accepted the apology.

Everthing was at peace.

Sandfeather and his kits were all ginger, two she-cats and a tom, and named, Sunkit, Gingerkit and Kitekit(Kite is a BIRD). They were growing fine. Dewfrost had four kits, but one was still-born. Their was three toms-the stillborn was a she-cat- and one was dappled, one was dark gray, and the last one brown.

ShadowClan had a couple of run ins with the evil rouges, and were striving. No one else was having any trouble, and kits were starting to appear.

Firestar grinned, everything was 'purrfect' so to speak.

Until he went to sleep that night.

Firestar woke with a choking gasp, and blood splattered out. '_but… no! No! Not again!_'

Brambleclaw walked in, "Firestar? Dovepaw and Ivypaw need there ceremonies. Its been delayed enough."

Firestar nodded blankly. I'll get right on it. Come talk to me after the ceremony. I need to talk to you. And you know why." Firestar added, coughing a few more spits of blood.

Brambleclaw nodded fearfully.

"Dovepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" Firestar rasped, trying not to cough.

"I'm ready Spottedleaf… take me to StarClan. I'll see you there Sandstorm."

With one last raspy breath, he went to StarClan.

"Firestar."

And he was greeted by his old friends.

**Pissed off yet? I'll bet you are! Well, that's it. It was all a dream! HAHAHHAHAHAHA! That was fun.**

**Sorry for the shortness. But this just… needed to end, once and for-all. **

**Thanks for so many reviews, I'm not going to make my own 'PoT' series. Just Births, some other one-shots and Wake Up. Thanks for reading. You guys are the absolute best, especially after such a long wait. **

**Quoi! **


End file.
